clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bagster1
-- Happyface 22:55, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, "Matey!" I hope the wiki is saved and that i helped by regestering. ~bagster1 Hey! Wanna signature? I will make you one if you want one. Bagster1 TALK 2 ME Have a great day, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 22:36, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I am not here to make " has seen Stupid" templates!!!!Sorry to be harsh, but if you want to make templates like that, you can. Have a cool day, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 01:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I made you the signature: Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!! I made you the signature! Here's how to use it: Copy this: "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" to . Tick the Use Raw Signature checkbox. Click Save. Use the button to use it. If you have any questions, ask on my talk page. was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 19:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Can u plz add Bagster one was here on the signature, plz? Signed, "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" Party Page Why, exactly, did you erase the 2008 section on the parties page and put that fake stuff about the Christmas and New Year's parties? ~[[User:Ozker|''Ozker]] I didn't! That ip adress u banned did! I was deleting it to help censor the wiki! I guess he/she blocked out changes! Please believe me, I'm Telling the truth, "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" :It clearly said that you did it when I reverted it, and I didn't ban anybody. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Ok, I was on the walll of shame and looked at the ip that u banned and it showed what it did to get banned and it showed that and so I tried to save it and went back and it was still there! That is what happened! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" I meant saving the deletion!!! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" :So let me get this straight. You went to the Wall of Shame, looked at what that IP adress did, then you saved it like that edit? Why? And like I said, I did not ban that IP adress. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Noo, I mean the ip adress on the wall of shame, and i deleted what he did to mess up the article, saved it and clicked the back button! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" :Okay, I think I'm begining to understand this. Just one last thing: Why did you save it? ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Because I had deleted you know what. "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" :Alright, your free to go. My apologies for bothering you! :) ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Thx, and I forgive u, u were just standing up for the wiki! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" HEY! I just realized you stole one of my awards and called it the polite award! How dare you! ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] REALLY?!! I had no idea! I've never seen ur page! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" :Uh-huh. So your polite award just so happens to look exactly like MY Carnivore Chronicles fan award and just so happens to have one of MY characters on it? ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] I promise! My parents raised me better than to be a theif! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" 00:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :So you just saw it on the snowflake awards page, you didn't upload it, and it had a mean looking face on it and you just assumed it was a polite award? Not gonna work this time bucko. You're in for a world of trouble! ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] No,it was when i was looking at the pictures to name trophoes, i never saw the snowflake award thing! I saw the c's on a random trophy and i just called it the polite award! Signed, "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" I really didn't mean it, Please forgive me! "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" Tell you what u can have my award of awesomeness (See sk8erbluescat talk for mote) "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" I woudln't even know where to find it! Please forgive me, "Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" Award buisness It's okay, I suppose. I do not need you award of awesomeness as I have not displayed "awesome" behaviour. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] I'm sorry, too. It really was an accident! I will issue a public appology on your talk page! Signed,"Bagster1 TALK 2 ME!!" First, you need to upload an image of a signature ex: Bagster1.PNG Then you need to type this: was here]] If you want a link to your talk page type this: Talk to me Yes! was here!!Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) It's not halloween yep! I did mine in Paint was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:10, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... I got a friend over my shoulder... was here!!!]] Jesus loves '''You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 21:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) was here!!!]] Jesus loves You so he died for You! TALK 2 ME! Sorry, it is Bageter1.png sorry was here!]] Talk Just put the left thingy. ex: was here]] delete that part put it on it. was here!!]]Jesus loves you so he died for you!!! Talk 23:16, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Dude! I can make 100+edits in a day! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 21:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE SOOO AWESOME, DUDE. - SPONGEBOBROCKS09 =Signature test= --Bagster1 - TALK 23:33, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I will think twice about quitting! I got the Tireless Contributier Barnstar! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 00:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :)